Heaven in your eyes
by Ltscw
Summary: Another piece of Trelsi fluff. Kelsi comes to Troy's doorstep battered and broken. In the process of healing, will she open up her heart to the one who is also falling in love with her?


**A/N:** _I don't own HSM, it's characters, or the song 'Heaven in your eyes' by Loverboy._

* * *

Twenty two year old Troy Bolton sat in his small mountain cabin at the very same ski lodge that him and his parents would go every winter break before he took off for college. Along that journey he had met and fell in love with Gabriella Montez. They made it through junior, senior, and through half of their college years before deciding to cordially call things off and just be friends. It was mutual that they separated as lack of time just drew them apart. But they kept in constant contact with each other no matter what and she had even stayed with him at his retreat for her college break since she was still enrolled at Stanford University. But on this particular night his entire life would take a turn when a knock on his door woke him out of whatever it was he was doing. "Coming!" he yelled. Most likely he was expecting another patient who had injured or sprained a joint since he took sports medicine as his major. Instead it was a bruised and battered Kelsi Nielson who looked like she was on her last leg of her life. "My god! Kelsi!"

"T-Troy…" She whispered fainting into his arms. Immediately he took her into his home bridal style so nothing would cause a ruckus to the other residents where he stayed as the cabins were quite close to one another.

_I can tell by the look in your eyes you've been hurtin'  
You know I'll never let you down... oh no  
And I'll try anything to keep it workin'  
You gave me time to find out  
What my heart was lookin' for  
And what I'm feelin' inside_

He let his high school classmate and friend sleep and rest in his bed that night and he graciously took the sofa. Lucky for her he had the day off and was only on call if needed thus which is why he had to keep his pager on him at all times. What he was trying to comprehend was who would do that to such an innocent and free spirit like her. Flipping pancakes from his frying pan and onto a couple of plates he smiled when he saw his friend come out of his room dressed in only one of his oversized shirts and obviously too big for her slippers. He thought it was cute none the less. "Morning playmaker."

"Morning. Umm…how did I get like this?"

"Sorry, that was me but I did it with reason. With your injuries my doctor skills kicked in and I examined you for anything further that I should worry about. You got lucky with only the bruising and cuts to your face."

"Oh…well…thank you. I'm sorry if I showed up like this but…"

"It's alright. Eat first Kelsi. We can talk about it later if you want."

_  
In your eyes  
I want to see your love again  
In your eyes  
I never want this feeling to end  
It took some time to find the light  
But now I realize  
I can see the heaven in your eyes_

He spent the next week consoling and counseling his friend while at the same time tended to her wounds. Slowly but surely she was recovering but was afraid to go out of doors in her condition. Troy understood why and never pressured her into anything she felt uncomfortable with. Instead she told him what she did and didn't have with her and whatever it was that she needed he happily went and got out of the kindness of his own heart. In a way, he was treating her just like he did Gabriella when they were together. "Nah…we can't be like that." he would chuckle to himself on occasion. But little did he know that his heart along with hers had different ideas in mind.

_Can't you see I'm finding it hard to let go  
Oooh at all the heartaches  
We've been through  
I never really thought I'd see this love grow  
But you helped me see  
Now I know what my heart's been lookin' for  
And what I'm feeling inside_

Kelsi was thankful that she had been able to find her friend. She was the only one other than Gabriella who had understood her fully and showed her the light, given her confidence, and really let her open up to who she really was on the inside. It was after the fourth week of staying with him that she finally opened up about her story and how Ryan, the one boy who was the sweetest thing on earth, turned into an overbearing and controlling person who when stressed would beat her for absolutely no reason other to relieve stress. Even her still wanting to remain a virgin until she was married set him off. He had tried raping her several times she confessed but he had thankfully never got that far. She could see the fire in his clear blue eyes like he wanted to kill the Evans twin for what he had done. But also at the same time she had also seen the love and caring that he, Troy Bolton, obviously carried in his eyes. Placing a soft hand onto his whisker lined cheek she said "He's not worth it Troy. I have you here to protect me now. That's all I need." Those words were all he needed.

_In your eyes  
I want to see your love again  
In your eyes  
I never want this feeling to end  
It took some time to find the light  
But now I realize  
I can see the heaven in your eyes_

From that point on he made it his personal quest to keep her safe in his presence. Little by little as well he could see the light come back into her what used to be tired and worn out eyes. Now she was smiling almost full time again with him at her side. She still preferred to remain inside at most times but on a couple of occasions he was able to get her out of his home and to a nice dinner in the main lodge. Just him, her, and the stars above. What he didn't know was that they were living on the edge of something much closer than friendship. They were both fighting back from falling in love again. But when he saw the heaven that lay in her eyes he couldn't deny it anymore. Nor could she looking into his eyes.

_We've been livin' on the edge  
Where only the strong survive  
We've been livin' on the edge  
And it's something that we just can't hide  
Oh this feeling inside_

By the end of January the two were seen together almost full time and most times it was the best thing in the world seeing her clinging to his arms laughing as they joked around about one thing or another. Still afraid to take the plunge Kelsi held back her heart in fear that she would be hurt again. Troy wanted to do the same for her but agreed to let time decide when things should happen. In any case he was happy with the company and the way they were now so in all aspects that was all that mattered.

_In your eyes  
I want to see your love again  
In your eyes  
I never want this feeling to end  
It took some time to find the light  
But now I realize  
I can see the heaven in your eyes_

It took that one precious moment, that one little incident, to make what they were feeling come true. In sport they decided to hit the bunny slopes as Kelsi was a beginner on skis. Watching her fumble around and stay balance on the small slope brought a smile to his face and a twinkle to her eyes since she knew he was watching her. Plus he still couldn't believe how cute she looked. Once she got going a little bit he glided slowly with her side by side in case anything would happen. That in her unfortunate case did as she misjudged her stance and ended up tumbling forward. But she didn't land on soft ground or the powdery white snow. Instead when she opened her eyes she saw the magnificent blue orbs of the man who had been caring for her for the last several months. Troy on the other hand couldn't resist his heart and cupped her rosy cheeks with his gloved hands. "Kelsi…" he said softly. "I made a promise several months ago that I would care for and protect you. And over that time I think I've fallen in love with the most amazing girl in the world. Now we'll take things as slow as you'd like but I would really like it if you would be my girlfriend."

"Troy…" she whispered with tears forming in her eyes. "You have been the most patient, understanding, and wonderful person to be around since I arrived at your doorstep. If there's anyone I can trust that I know will love and cherish me like I had always hoped it's going to be you. So yes, I will be your girlfriend. And if that pans out, I would totally love it if it became more than just that as well…" he pulled her face to his and the two met in their first kiss. The first of many that would soon follow. After that first kiss Troy said "Hey Kelsi…"

"Yes sweetie?"

"I can finally see the heaven in your eyes…"

_  
Ooh yeah I can see the heaven in your eyes  
Oh baby I can see the heaven in your eyes  
Oooh yeah heaven in your eyes, heaven in your eyes  
Oh heaven in your eyes, heaven in your eyes  
I can see the heaven, heaven in your eyes,  
heaven in your eyes  
_


End file.
